ponycraftcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum Opus of Joivale
The Magnum Opus of Joivale is the term most often used to describe the conversion of Joivale from normal to magical. Hardly anyone knows anything about it, or even where the name came from. Its results, however, are clearly seen throughout the country, though it played out differently in each region. Some say that the differences in each region are evidence that the Magnum Opus was an intelligently designed event. Others say that it came from some magical spring in the Great Ocean to the east, and that the differences in effect were related to the differences in the lifestyles of each people. In any case, it caused great change within the country. History Very little documentation has been done on the Magnum Opus of Joivale, because of its slow progression over a few generations. People didn't take notice immidiately, and there is no known exact start date. Most of what is known comes from word-of-mouth and is unreliable.'' Try exploring Joivale thoroughly, you may find clues as to what really happened.'' Effects The Magnum Opus affected each region differently, some positively and some negatively. Greyhaven Greyhaven has always been a place of danger, but the Magnum Opus greatly increased the rate of dragon/beast attacks. This has been almost all of the effect, since Grayhaven has little normal plantlife. As a result of the increased attacks, cities have become more and more defensive as they fend off the great beasts, many towns walling themselves off or hiding in caves. Grayhaven thrives on hunting, though, and beasts of magic are always more valuable than normal animals. Thus, Grayhaven has become a region of brave hunter-warriors. Silverfold The Magnum Opus brought great wealth to the already peaceful region of Silverfold. The people there had always been based on logging the bountiful wood there, and when the trees became magical, they started growing faster and taller. Silverfold became prosperous by selling their wood to Greyhaven and Falldragon, who needed it to fortify their fortresses against man and beast. Silverford remains very peaceful, as no dangerous beasts have come of the Magnum Opus, and not enough vegetation exists there to cause any problems. It's one of the richest regions in the continent and puts its money into public projects rather than building walls. Falldragon Falldragon used to be as prosperous as Silverfold, but the Magnum Opus hit Falldragon in the opposite direction. City-states in Falldragon were almost all mining-based, but magic caused the worms to grow dangerously big and most mines were shut down. This economic hit caused raids and wars, and peace was lost. The few mines that are left are used explicitly to get metal to make weapons with, creating an endless cycle of war and poverty. Illona Illona has always been a strange place of exotic creatures and plants, with mysterious natives that worship the jungle itself. The Magnum Opus only increased their connection with the jungle, and some believe that they've found a way to talk with the trees and animals themselves. The trees grew into bases for villages, and the creatures and people seem to have a mutually beneficial relationship. Holmfirth Holmfirth was hit the hardest by the Magnum Opus; it was once a region of agriculture, but the plants became hallucinogens over time, eventually creating a region characterized by madness and insanity. Each region grew a different, foreign crop, and each of these non-native crops became a different mind-altering plant. Each part of Holmfirth has its own version of insanity, some destructive and some only strange. Culhurst One of the most dramatic changes occured in Culhurst, even though the least amount of the Magnum Opus reached it. Culhurst used to be a region of hunters, like Greyhaven, but, for some reason, the Magnum Opus altered the minds of men here. The people became engineers, developing strange technologies based on primitive ones; steam and magic. They use the technology to do menial tasks for them, and also to sell. Culhurst became quite rich after the Magnum Opus. Violet Isle Violet Isle was a beautiful island to visit even before the Magnum Opus, but when it came, the island's brilliance was increased tenfold. Few people live on the island, but many tour it to see its rich, colorful plantlife.